


A pasarlo hana con los fics

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Hanafuda Slots [3]
Category: Hanafuda Thunder (Web Series)
Genre: AU de que te han comprado (?), Bad Fanfic, Drama, F/F, Humor, Kari calentándose mucho la cabeza, Out of Character, Pont d'Aldaraia, Twilight AU, akari profe de miki, akari siendo edgy, hay varios caps los tags son distintos por cap, miki lee fics, pero tiene sentido que sea ooc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Una serie de fics de las Hanafudas leyendo sus propios fics.
Relationships: Kaiba Akari (Hanafuda Thunder) / So Tae Hyun (Hanafuda Thunder), Number One (Hanafuda Thunder) / Number Two (Hanafuda Thunder)
Series: Hanafuda Slots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790665
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	1. A pasarlo jaja con los fics

**Author's Note:**

> Me he leído fics míos viejos y he intentado escribir la parte del fic lo peor que podía sin que literalmente me hiciese cringe tan fuerte que tuviese que borrarlo. Me ha costado MUCHO y hay muchas partes que estaba como "PERO NO LO QUIERO ESCRIBIR ASÍ, LO QUIERO ESCRIBIR ASÁ QUE QUEDA MEJOR", pero la idea era que tuviese vibras de escrito en 20 minutos en el patio del insti... so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y cómo dices que se llama esa app que usas de calculadora, Miki? ¿Archive Of Our Own?
> 
> Spoilers: en un principio no

Rayos de luz se colaban por entre las ramas de los árboles, creando complicados patrones en el suelo. Por lo demás, el bosque estaba oscuro, los tonos negros y azulados predominando por sobre el verde de las hojas. Era tanta la oscuridad que incluso las luces de Neon_Sakura parecían brillar menos en aquel recóndito lugar.

Puede que fuese por el miedo, puede que fuese por la inseguridad que sentía, o puede que fuese porque tenía ante sí a la fuente de esa oscuridad. Silvergrass/Spirit. Las sombras extendiéndose como extremidades extra de ella, comandadas por su voluntad. Incluso parecía que la temperatura hubiese caído un par de grados en la zona.

La de cabellos rosados como los pétalos de la flor que tomaba por nombre se mordió el labio antes de hablar. “Silver…” Sonaba dubitativa, subió los brazos para abrazarse a sí misma. “¿Por qué me has traído aquí?” Intentó que no temblase su voz al hablar, pero no había forma de ocultar lo que sentía.

Le respondió la voz metálica de su… ¿compañera? A estas alturas no lo tenía claro. Esa voz fría, distante, electrónica. No es como si todo a su alrededor no fuese ya electrónico, era solo que la voz de la gente no solía serlo en el DoD.

“Te he traído para mostrarte algo…” Un halo de misterio la envolvía, perpetuamente.

Neon se adelantó un paso, la luz avanzando hacía la otra, tratando de acercarse, tratando de arrimarse a su alma. “¿El qué?” Murmuró, pero sabía que la podía oír.

Las palabras de la espíritu le helaron la sangre. “Por qué no deberías acercarte a mí.”

Había finalidad en su voz. Había algo que Neon no había oído nunca y que le hacía plantearse seriamente quién era Silver. Aun así, ella estaba determinada en no alejarse. “No me vas a convencer.” Le advirtió.

La otra solo negó. Y acto seguido levantó una mano, el claro contraste entre el metal contra la máscara… y la retiró. Justo debajo tenía una apariencia perfectamente normal, si no fuese porque al más mínimo contacto con la luz, su piel lanzaba unos brillos nunca vistos. “Soy una vampira, Neon… Esta es la piel de una asesina.”

* * *

La carcajada de Miki inundó el aula del club. La verdad es que era un sonido que se agradecía, no era común oír risas allí. Ya no, por lo menos. Se giró hacia Akari, mostrándole su móvil para que pudiera ver lo que había en este. “¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡He encontrado un fanfic Neongrass de Crepúsculo!”

“¡¿Qué?!” Kari no solía perder la compostura, pero la había pillado por sorpresa. Tosió un poco, tratando de aclararse la voz. “Miki, ¿no estabas haciendo los deberes de matemáticas?” Sí, era una buena forma de cambiar el tema. Ya no solo era que no quisiera hablar de que había gente ahí afuera que pensaba que Tae y ella hacían buena pareja… Bueno, que sus avatares hacían buena pareja. También era que Miki le había dicho que estaba usando el móvil como calculadora y, evidentemente, no era el caso.

La joven hizo un puchero, intentando librarse de la bronca poniendo cara de cachorrito. “Pero es que no los sé hacer… Y estabas buscando información y no quería molestarte…”

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la mayor. Sabía que era mentira, pero no ganaban nada discutiendo. “Está bien. Dime qué no entiendes y te lo explico.”

“¿Y luego te lees un trozo de este fic?” Miki pareció aceptar, aunque fuese bajo condición.

Akari no protestó. “Y luego me leo un trozo de ese fic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si hacer más, no sé si reescribir ese fic bien escrito (solo esa escena), no sé. Por favor, comentad qué os parece la idea o si queréis que haga alguna otra cosa tipo esto. ¿Creéis que las demás leen sus fics?
> 
> PD: _um0th es Jacob?


	2. A pasarlo drama con los fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una sombra se mueve por los tejados de Pont d'Aldaraia. ¿Qué sucede cuando el cazador se convierte en la presa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues yeet, otro capítulo porque patata, porque me apetecía drama. Están out of character porque es un fanfic escrito teóricamente por gente que no las conoce y solo ve las peleas.

La lluvia apagaba cualquier otro ruido que se pudiese oír. Pero la sombra que observaba desde las alturas no necesitaba de sus oídos para guiarse, tenía sus pantallas. Estas hacían una doble función, le servían tanto para rastrearlos como para llamar su atención. Una figura parada encima de un edificio mostrando una extraña luz azulada, sin ninguna duda iban a ir.

Pudo ver como dos se acercaban, a gran velocidad. Las marcas moviéndose de una pantalla a otra, en el mapa que estas mostraban, conforme más próximas estaban a su objetivo. Emitió un pulso de luz, un señuelo más que evidente, pero que siempre funcionaba, y se preparó.

Cogió aire, cerró los ojos.

No tenía que mirarlos, pero tampoco le hacía falta. Se agachó en el momento justo para evitar al primero, que había saltado sobre ella. Se deshizo, su cuerpo convertido en humo, inmaterial y fácilmente confundible con la niebla. Reapareció unos metros atrás, rematerializándose con esa sensación a la que una nunca se acostumbraba. Pero no había tiempo que perder. Levantando los brazos se preparó para el ataque.

Empezó a moverse, creando ondulaciones en la niebla, que se mezclaba con el humo que salía de ella. Sus brazos, su cuerpo entero acompañaba al movimiento. Puede que sus ojos estuviesen cerrados tras la máscara, pero esa masa informe blanca y gris, que ahora mismo formaba parte de ella, le decía dónde estaban. Dónde atacar.

Y con un gesto brusco, un movimiento más rápido y fluido de lo que parecería posible, hizo que esa mezcla de humo y niebla, de vapor y de lo que fuese que salía de ella, se cerniese sobre uno de los Terrores Nocturnos. La criatura chilló, la masa grisácea metiéndose en su cuerpo, expandiéndose, contrayéndose, causándole daños que para otras criaturas hubieran sido un golpe mortal.

Con otro gesto, con otra mano que no era la suya, desenvainó su wazikashi, levantándola justo a tiempo para parar el golpe de la otra criatura. Había faltado poco, pero por suerte su humo había reaccionado por ella, levantando su arma. La luna no brillaba sobre el filo curvado, su hoja de un negro impecable.

Entre toda la oscuridad que la rodeaba, la máscara era lo único que destacaba, incluso su cola era de un morado tirando a negro en este mundo. Y no solo eso, también era lo único que parecía completamente sólido e impenetrable. Giró la cara hacía el que había parado con la wazikashi, no porque estuviera viéndolo, sabía por qué no debía, todo el mundo lo sabía. Se giró más bien a modo de aviso, tratando de intimidar a su oponente, aunque sospechaba que esas criaturas no atendían a razón.

Efectivamente, escuchó un grito como única respuesta, uno que no podría clasificar como animal ni como humano. La sombra que sujetaba su arma la giró, atacando a la criatura, consiguiendo darle un buen golpe que la hizo retroceder. La otra seguía peleando para librarse de la masa que se le había metido dentro, de forma no muy exitosa.

La figura enmascarada decidió centrar su atención en la que estaba atrapada puesto que estaba más débil. Una vez acabase con ella podría acabar con la otra. Levantando sus manos, las reales, las que brillaban por el metal, hizo que todo el humo que había en el interior de la criatura se expandiese a gran velocidad. Y pudo oír la confirmación de uno de sus monitores dejando de marcar la vida baja del ser.

Sin embargo, esto la distrajo. Fue embestida de lleno por una masa, extraña, informe, solo fuerza bruta golpeándola y haciéndola caer del tejado. Aparte del daño por el ataque se golpeó contra el duro suelo de ladrillos, contra el puente.

Abrió los ojos, el pánico repentino y el aliento fallándole. Pero en lugar de ver al Terror Nocturno, y lo que ello acarrearía, vio la luna. Blanca, enorme, brillando sobre Pont d’Aldaraia. Y recortada contra su luz, pudo ver una silueta inconfundible. La mata de pelo, la guadaña, las luces adornando su cuerpo. Neon_Sakura.

Giró sobre sí misma, aprovechando el impulso generado para clavar con fuerza su arma contra algo que había en el tejado. Algo que no se llegaba a ver desde la calle. Y una vez más un grito desgarró la noche. Ella hizo aparecer un monitor inmediatamente, levantándose para comprobar qué pasaba, viendo como desaparecía otro punto del mapa.

Suspiró, apagando la pantalla, y se giró, dispuesta a irse. Pero pese a la lluvia, pese a tener sus monitores apagados y haber dejado de sentir a través de la niebla, pudo oír a alguien aterrizando detrás suyo. Se quedó parada, su cuerpo semicorpóreo solo meciéndose levemente por el viento.

Neon no se movió del sitio, solo guardó su arma. “Silvergrass.”

Y aunque era una voz que había oído mil veces, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco al oír su nombre. O el que ahora era su nombre. Aun así, no se giró, la dejó seguir hablando.

La cantante no vaciló, aunque su tono era cauto. “Espera… Tenemos que hablar.”

Con un suspiro que se quedó dentro de la máscara, escondiéndose junto a tantas otras cosas, Silvergrass se giró. Fue un movimiento apenas perceptible, si alguien las estuviese viendo de lejos no lo habría visto. Se deslizó más que moverse, hasta estar de cara a ella.

“¿Dime?” El tono metalizado de su voz sonaba incluso más frío en la noche oscura y lluviosa que estaban viviendo. Sin embargo, se podía sentir en él la habitual calidez con la que le hablaba a la otra.

Lejos de acercarse, su compañera de equipo le dejó espacio, quedándose quieta y a la espera de que fuese ella quien midiese a qué distancia quería estar. Pero habló. “¿Por qué haces esto?” Pausó, un silencio de duración indefinida acomodándose entre ambas.

Pese a que la forma de Silvergrass no estuviese completamente definida, su máscara sí lo estaba. Así que, tras pensar unos instantes, ladeó la cabeza. “No entiendo.”

El paso sonó fuerte sobre el puente, el cambio de material entre la calle y él haciéndose patente, así como el avance de Neon. Quería dejarle espacio, pero a la vez estaba frustrada. “¡¿Que por qué haces esto?! ¡Silver! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Más aún si vienes sola! ¡¿Tú sabes lo que hacen esos bichos?! ¡¿Lo que te hacen ver?!” No quería decir tanto, no quería implicar todo lo que estaba implicando, pero en algún punto la iba a confrontar al respecto y, por lo visto, iba a ser ya.

Las preguntas parecieron pillar por sorpresa a Silvergrass, cuya forma empezó a hacerse menos material. Los rayos de luz de luna que lograban colarse entre su humo creando formas extrañas sobre las aguas del río, que a su vez reflejaban sobre el puente. Sí, sabía de sobra qué hacían esas criaturas, por eso cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el humo la guiase. Había visto de cara una vez a un Terror Nocturno, no era agradable ver como tus peores pesadillas cobraban vida ante ti.

Pero para ella todos los días eran ya una pesadilla. Probablemente si mirase a un Terror Nocturno le mostrase su día a día, su vida desde el accidente. Y puede que encontrase consuelo deshaciéndose de las criaturas que se alimentaba de ello. Puede que de algún modo fuese terapéutico, saber que con sus acciones evitaba que otras personas tuviesen que revivir sus pesadillas.

Pero no iba a contarle eso a Neon, porque sería admitir quién era de verdad, y no estaba segura de estar lista para ello. Así que simplemente respondió a su última pregunta. “Sí, sé lo que hacen.”

Lejos de calmar el ambiente, eso pareció enfurecer más a su compañera. “¡¿Y te sigue pareciendo buena idea?!” Subió un par de escalones, llegando a la parte central, pero aún manteniendo la distancia con la otra.

Silver era consciente de que no era lo que Neon quería oír, pero era lo que tenía que decirle. “Tengo que hacerlo.”

“¡Venga ya, Silver!” Acortó la distancia que las separaba en dos zancadas, poniéndose cara a cara con una máscara que flotaba entre una masa brumosa de grises, azules y morados. “¡No tienes por qué hacerlo!”

Aunque no lo viese, Silvergrass le mantuvo la mirada, sus ojos fijos en esos orbes de un azul imposible que brillaban en la noche. Y se sorprendió a si misma encontrando en ellos no solo el enfado, también algo más. Tristeza, melancolía, incluso puede que cariño.

Por su parte, Neon suspiró, aparentemente calmándose, y dirigió su vista hacia abajo, hacía la niebla oscura que era su compañera. “O… por lo menos… No tienes porque hacerlo sola…” Una mano que brillaba levemente trató de alcanzar la oscuridad, de aferrarse a ella, de hacerle ver que estaba ahí si lo necesitaba.

Pero fue como tocar humo, nada sólido a lo que aferrarse, ninguna mano que coger con la suya propia. Dio un paso atrás, retirándose, sabiendo cuando no era bien recibida. Y sus luces bajaron de intensidad, reflejando su derrota. “Está bien… Mejor me voy…”

Pero no había llegado a dar ni medio paso cuando la voz de Silver volvió a sonar, la niebla extraña por la que estaba compuesta materializándose un poco más, definiendo su forma. “Espera.”

Una única palabra. Fue solo una palabra, pero no necesitaba más. Neon se quedó en su sitio, mirando a su compañera, esperando para ver qué era aquello que iba a decirle. Intentó no pensar en su mano, en como se había sentido atravesar su forma. Si la había hecho esperarse era porque había algo más.

Una mano, aún ondulante por la semicorporedad, pero la de verdad a juzgar por los aparatos metálicos, hizo contacto con su máscara. Y Silvergrass habló. “Tienes que ver algo antes de juzgarme…”

Y Neon quería decirle muchas cosas, quería decirle tantas cosas. Que no la juzgaba, que solo se preocupaba. Que no tenía que mostrarle su rostro si no quería, solo para demostrar su punto de vista. Que lo único que pedía era que dejase de ponerse en peligro. Que no quería verla herida. Pero no le dio tiempo, porque de un movimiento rápido y fluido, Silvergrass le reveló su rostro.

Le sonaba, esa cara, esas marcas… Puede que llevase el pelo negro, y el maquillaje en morado, pero esa era Akuma_BlueCrow. Y antes de que pudiese decir nada, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la máscara estaba de vuelta en su sitio.

“Ahora ya sabes quién soy, y sabes lo qué busco.” Declaró Silvergrass.

Eso no hacía más que plantearle más preguntas a Neon, que nunca habría imaginado quién era su compañera de equipo bajo la máscara. “Yo…” Empezó a decir, no muy segura de cómo continuar. “No… No lo entiendo. ¿Qué buscas?”

La respuesta fue solo una palabra. “Justicia.” Y puede que no fuese del todo verdad, al menos no en ese mundo, al menos no la verdad completa. Pero lo resumía lo suficientemente bien.

La cantante pareció pensarlo unos segundos, el silencio esta vez menos opresor, dejando el aire correr entre ambas. Finalmente levantó la cabeza, las luces en su cuerpo empezando a brillar más. “Entonces puedes contar conmigo.” Le ofreció una mano, dejándola a la distancia justa para que decidiese ella si quería tomarla o no, en lugar de buscar la suya como había hecho antes.

Desde su lado del puente, Silvergrass consideró sus opciones, pero en verdad era una decisión que había tomado en el momento en el que había decidido enseñarle su cara. Cogió su mano, una sensación extraña el volver a ser material tras tanto o, tal vez, por estar tocando a otra persona. “Hecho.”

Y aprovechando la mano que le estaba dando, la acercó a sí, fundiéndose las dos en un fuerte abrazo, sus cuerpos juntándose en el medio del puente. Un abrazo que tal vez significase más que el principio de una alianza si es que tuviéramos que hacer caso a los corazones de las dos jóvenes.

* * *

Akari bloqueó el móvil. Era tarde y debería estar durmiendo. Había querido buscar información sobre la teoría, acertada, que tenían algunas personas sobre si Hanafuda Thunder era Goddess Call. Y el primer resultado que le había salido había sido la condenada web de fanfiction que ya se conocía bien. Así que filtrando por el tag “HT is GC theory” había empezado a leer. Por el momento información había conseguido poca, hacerse daño a sí misma leyéndolos había conseguido más.

Si bien era cierto que quería leer todos los fics para asegurarse de que nadie decía nada que fuese demasiado acertado, no estaba segura de poder soportar leerse a sí misma así. Tan mal escrita, porque se negaba a pensar que sonase tan dramática e intensa de normal. Y lo peor de todo… ligando con Tae, bueno, Neon.

Enterró la cara en la almohada para reprimir un grito. Eso le pasaba por no leer los tags antes de abrir un fanfic. Pero, a fin de cuentas, los quería leer todos para asegurarse… Tendría que pedirle a Miki que la ayudase con esos, porque no se veía capaz, de verdad que no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad, me da vida escribir estas movidas.


	3. A pasarlo cringe con los fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MF es, de algún modo, más terrible en los fics que en la realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He cogido LA PEOR trope de fics habida y por haber (que sé que se usa mucho en fics con gente real tipo youtubers o cantantes) and I did it... No me arrepiento de nada.

Silvergrass se conectó, como siempre, al Dawn of Destiny. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el habitual ruido de las maquina encendiéndose llenase el tubo. Pero extraño pasó, algo que no solía pasar. Una notificación hizo sonar una alarma, lo que la hizo abrir los ojos. Tenía ante sí un cartelito que brillaba en rojo y amarillo. En este se leía lo siguiente:

“Silvergrass/Spirit, recoge tus cosas, te mudas. Va a venir pronto a por ti.”

Sin que le diese tiempo a preguntar por qué se mudaba y quién iba a ir a por ella, el cartel cambió, revelando un nuevo texto.

“Tu nueva dueña está en camino, te han comprado.”

¿Que la habían comprado? “Mirai Future ya no se detiene ante nada…” pensó con asco para sí misma. No hacía ni 24 horas que habían abierto la compraventa de avatares. No en el sentido de quedarte la skin y las stats de alguien, en el sentido de que, legalmente, cada vez que esa persona usase esa skin podías mandarle y te pertenecía. Y la única forma de evitarlo era comprándote a ti misma, cosa que Silver no había podido hacer.

Suspiró, malhumorada, le tocaría hacerse otro avatar, cosa que seguro que le iba a dar problemas para la liga. ¿Si mantenía ese podría jugar en la liga o su nueva dueña no la dejaría? Era todo muy confuso y lo pensaba mientras guardaba las pocas cosas que tenía en el rincón de bosque en Sylvanea al que llamaba “hogar” dentro del juego.

Cuando de repente oyó una voz en su espalda, una que tanto ella como más de medio mundo conocía bien.

“¡Buenos días, Silver!” Saludó Neon con su tono cantarín habitual.

La otra apenas se giró, pese a llevar máscara no tenía muy buena cara ahora mismo y prefería que su compañera no la viese así. “No es el momento, Neon.”

La otra se acercó, con esos andares suyos como de quien está mas acostumbrada a bailar que a caminar. “¿Por?”

Resignada, Silver se irguió, tratando de parecer más solemne, más imponente, y se giró hacia ella. “Porque me estoy yendo. Me han comprado y está a punto de llegar la persona que es mi nueva dueña.” Intentó que no se notase en su voz la decepción, la ira, la tristeza…

Pero la otra, que hoy había elegido llevar cabellos rosados, solo sonrió, con esos dientes blancos como perlas. “No, si ya ha llegado.” Y ante el desconcierto manifestado en un ladeamiento de cabeza por parte de Silver, siguió hablando. “Soy yo, boba. Yo te he comprado”

* * *

El ceño de Tae se frunció, sus ojos entrecerrándose sobre unas marcadas ojeras. ¿Qué acababa de leer? Vale que llevaba un par de días durmiendo más bien poco, pero no podía estar alucinando eso. Volvió a asegurarse de que ponía lo que le había parecido que ponía. En efecto, había gente ahí afuera que no solo pensaba que Akari y ella hacían buena pareja y escribían al respecto (de forma bastante desinformada). Sino que, por lo visto, a un grupo de estas personas les gustaba la idea de que ella era dueña de la otra.

No era lo peor que había leído sobre sí misma como Neon, el fandom del K-Pop tendía a tener algunas cosas bastante extrañas. Pero desde luego era algo que no necesitaba en su vida, ni siquiera saberlo. ¿Por qué había pensado que era buena idea leer ese fanfic? Mucha gente la había mencionado en las notas Twitter para que le prestase atención, ¿pero con qué cara iba a mirar a Akari al día siguiente en el instituto?

Una parte de sí quería apagar el móvil e intentar olvidar siquiera haber leído eso. Pero hacerlo supondría quedarse a solas en esa habitación oscura que era su cuarto. A solas con sus pensamientos, con sus inseguridades. Y eso era algo que Tae no iba a permitir. Miró la hora, las cuatro de la madrugada, igual encontraba a algún streamer de Estados Unidos que ver, allí sería mediodía aproximadamente. Abrió Twitch, no iba a entender nada, pero al menos se iba a distraer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually tengo pensadas más cosas de este AU de mierda e igual hago otro cap con dos escenas más que he pensado. Entero no lo voy a hacer porque no quiero matar a mis neuronas así, pero tengo pensadas dos unidades de escenas.


	4. A pasarlo ew con los fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emi Mori se quedó un poco confundida tras la partida con los Doses. Menos mal que alguien se ha encargado de escribir algo que se lo aclara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No está ni beteado. Es en respuesta a este tweet de Liza https://twitter.com/BatPyrope/status/1326321063337353216?s=19 y es verdad, hecho en 20 min en las notas de mi móvil.
> 
> He cogido tropos terribles, pero no los más terribles. Que tengo que ser capaz de escribirlo sin morirme.

Number Two estaba un poco confuso, no acababa de entender porque One le había llevado en su coche a dar una vuelta. A él solo. Sin el resto del equipo. Algo iba mal, solo podía ser eso. Y su instinto debía estar diciéndole lo mismo porque cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la su compañero sentía una taquicardia que no podía explicar.

No era cosa del DoD, había entrado mil veces y no le había pasado nada. Todo eso eran rumores y habladurías de la gente que, por algún motivo incomprensible, odiaba Mirai Future. ¿Pero cómo podía alguien pedirle que estuviese en contra de la compañía que le había dado a su equipo? Que le había dado a One.

Mientras se dedicaba a pensar en todo ello y, a la vez, intentaba no darle demasiadas vueltas, llegaron a un mirador. Estaban en Sistema y desde allí arriba los neones de la ciudad parecían brillar más. Se reflejaban en los ojos de su compañero y, Two se aventuría a decir, que en los suyos propios también.

Iba a preguntar, ahora que había parado el coche y su motor ultrapotente ya no apagaba cualquier amago de conversación. Preguntar qué pasaba, por qué le había llevado ahí en mitad de la noche perpetua que era ese mundo. Pero no lo pudo hacer, One se le adelantó.

"Ah..." Había duda en su voz, una nada propia de un líder como era él. "Verás, te estarás preguntando qué hacemos aquí..."

Two asintió, una parte de sí alegrándose de que fuese el otro quien sacaba el tema. Por su parte, One era un manojo de nervios, removiéndose en el asiento como si todo le picase.

"Tranquilo, bro." Empezó a hablar Two. "Sea lo que sea puedes contármelo. Tenemos confianza, man."

Y cuando le miró a los ojos pudo ver en ellos el miedo. ¿Pero a qué? Porque Two no tenía forma de saber que era el miedo al rechazo, el miedo a lo que pudiese pensar de él después la conversación que no podía callarse más.

"Es que verás, man..." La mano de One buscó la del otro rápida como un guepardo al acecho. "Puede que seas Two, pero para mí eres el number one."

Y se quedaron mirándose un segundo, la ciudad a sus pies, testigo de lo que pasaba, pero a la vez sin saberlo. Two tardó un segundo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, en su voz había el tono más dulce jamas escuchado. Tomó la mano de One, sonriéndole, y se acercó lentamente a modo de pedir permiso para besarle. El otro solo cerró los ojos como respuesta, dejándose hacer.

La distancia entre ellos se redujo a 0 milímetros, a la vez que Two murmuraba contra sus labios antes de besarlo. 

"Bro..."

* * *

Las pequeñas y redondeadas cejas de Emi Mori se levantaron al llegar a esa parte. Como no había entendido muy bien lo del coche que le había dicho, este... tampoco recordaba cual de los Doses había sido. La buena cuestión era que como no lo había entendido había decidido buscar información por su cuenta, con sus medios.

Y sus medios habían sido deviantart y buscar las palabras "Doses" y "coche". Había encontrado un fanfiction, que había empezado a leer. Y ahora se encontraba entre intrigada y un poco asqueada. ¿Era eso lo que pretendía hacerle el que fuese que le había hablado? Pues ew, no gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, en serio, yeet de los gordos


End file.
